Broken
Ryuko encounters Sabine for the second time, determined to overcome her past defeat. ---- Ryuko squinted, her dark cell suddenly bright. A claw grabbed her, pulling her into the light. She stood barefoot in a stone antechamber, with blood splattered dust over a metal floor. In front of her stood two attendants, big burly T’vaon, carrying crates, and each eyeing her cautiously. Opening the crate, she saw was her gladiator armour, a gaudy suit made of a mixture of metal and leather. One attendant grunted, and she stepped forward, frowning. It came over, carrying her armour, and pulled the upper portion of it onto her, and began fitting. Ryuko snarled as a clip nicked her. The process was a ritual at this point, as she was dressed, and the final box was unlatched, revealing her sword, a Kig-Yar sabre. As she took it into her hand, the nearest attendant grunted. “Remember your orders” She rolled her eyes. They weren’t hard to forget. The fanciful peacock that proclaimed himself owner of Ryuko had given it to her straight Win The arena door opened, letting in the sounds of the arena. Without a word, she walked out into arena, surrounded by raised stands chock full of fans eager to watch the two slaves fight. She could hear an announcer squawking, but she ignored the sound. She stood in her decorative armour, for show in the arena rather than for real protection. Opposite her stood her foe, the one they called Sabine. She wore even less than her, with some ghastly white armour, that looked uncomfortable. They walked to the centre of the arena, seizing each other up Ryuko grinned “Gladiators like you make me sick. No passion, no flair, not even a smile in combat. I'm going to beat that face right!” Sabine just snorted “Such idle threats do not concern me. You lack the skill to defeat me." Ryuko didn’t waste any time, and swung her sword behind her and charged in, kicking sand up behind her. The first sword swing was blocked, the cracking of blades inaudible over the cheers of the crowd. Ryuko deftly avoided Sabine’s counter attack, lunging again. The two exchanged thunderous blows, each so skilled in their craft that it entertained and thrilled. Blood was spilled, as swords made glancing blows against flesh. This stalemate lasted nearly an hour, the two sweating under the harsh arena lights. The difference in training began to show though. Ryuko began to tire. Her moves grew sluggish. Sabine looked to her master, the Jiralhanae responding with a nod. Time to end this Sabine danced around a clumsy blow, and delivered a knee to her stomach, knocking the wind from her. As she doubled over, gasping for air, the final blow came. The hilt of the sword was smashed into the back of her head. Crashing to the ground, Ryuko could only hear booes over the ringing in her ears. The last thing she saw was Sabine just walking away. Closing her eyes, she gave into the shame, and then to unconsciousness. She was broken. Category:The Weekly